


Bath Time

by FallenLeader56



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling, M/M, Tord is cute and so is paul, they're nakey i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLeader56/pseuds/FallenLeader56
Summary: Paul and Tord enjoy a bath together as big gay husbands.I actually dont remember if this is the one i wrote where they were married or not.





	Bath Time

Tord leaned back into Paul's warm body, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the gently touch of Paul's hands in his hair.  
The water around the two moved around them loudly as tord readjusted himself, short legs stretching out in front of him.

Paul smiled at his husband lovingly, his hands rubbing in Tord's rose scented shampoo, the suds covering the Norwegian's hair and Paul's hands.  
It was quiet, and very enjoyable. Tord didn't always have time to spend with Paul like this, but he loved it when he did.  
The Dutchman hummed softly and began to gently pour water over his husbands head, one hand resting on his forehead to stop anything from getting into Tord's eyes.  
Once all the shampoo was washed out, he reached for the conditioner. Tord stopped him, though, turning around the best he could.  
The Norwegian leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to Paul's cheek, then his lips, a small grin stretching across his lips.

"I love you so much, Lovey~"

he purred, speaking softly as he placed his hands on Paul's cheeks.  
The chubby man blushed darkly at Tord's sudden action and smiled, eyes falling half closed.

"Oh baby... you're so adorable, and as much as I want to kiss you and all that gay stuff, I wanna finish up on washing your hair so we can get out and cuddle in bed."

Paul smooched his forehead, placing his hands on Tord's back.

"Come on, darling. Turn back around and just relax."

Tord pouted and let out a childish whine, kissing Paul on the lips once more before obeying what he had said.  
He rested back against the chubby man's chest and let paul get back to work, enjoying the familiar feel of Paul's fingers running through his hair.

It wasn't long until they were finished up.  
With the two now clean, they were ready for bed. Paul carried his husband into their bedroom and set him down in the bed.  
The Dutchman crawled in after, wrapping his arms around Tord's chest and holding him close.  
Tord chuckled softly and pulled the big, fluffy blanket over their bodies, cuddling close to his lover.

"Goodnight, Tordy~"

"Goodnight, Paulie Bear!"


End file.
